


【锦玉】云胡不喜 03

by VanessaVesper



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 锦玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 润玉/锦觅
Kudos: 7





	【锦玉】云胡不喜 03

03.咬尾巴，别出声  
花无百日红，人无千日好，尤其是在失去之后，浓烈的喜欢淡去，剩下的通常是反差强烈的恨，从前有多爱，现在就有多恨，只多不少

不知道睡了多久，也不知道到底过了多少时辰，就这般在璇玑宫里沉沉睡着，两个人中当先睁开眼睛醒过来的人是锦觅，她用了一会功夫才能想明白之前到底发生了什么，如梦如幻，似假还真，她搞不清楚自己是不是真的见过斗姆元君，如果不是看到自己这样衣不蔽体睡在润玉身旁，她甚至都不知道和润玉之间的那些是不是迷离梦境，她转头看了看身旁还在沉沉睡着的润玉，又努力看了看外头的天光，努力分辨了一会，觉得似乎已经过了早朝的时候，奇怪的是并没有仙侍来叫润玉起床，她觉得这不是她能够躺在床上想明白的事，于是蹑手蹑脚起来下床去，背对着床上的润玉赶紧把衣衫穿好，目光所及，看见地上残留的血迹，才知道，她确实入梦去见过斗姆元君，润玉也确实为她折损修为还吐了血，

她看着地上的血迹发呆，听斗姆元君的意思，她似乎并不应该这样毫发无损的回来，现在她还能这样好端端站在这，是因为润玉疯子一般倾尽所有救治于她么，正这般疑惑不解，忽然胸口一痛，接着喉咙里涌上来一股子甜腥，她连忙捂住嘴，丝丝缕缕的血迹从手指缝里滴落，她愣愣看了一会自己手上的血迹，终于释然，这才是天理昭彰无一例外吧，想到这，转头看着床上还在睡着的润玉，她勾起唇角微微的笑，好在终归还是及时救回了润玉，至于她自己这幅残破不堪的身子如何，已经无所谓了，她垂下眼帘想了想，从身上摸索出一块帕子，把手上的血迹擦干净，顺便将唇上残留的也抹去，桌上还有些冷茶，拿起来吞下一大口，冲淡了嘴里残留的血腥气，走到床边，为润玉盖好了被子，又整理好了自己身上的衣衫，这才慢慢走出璇玑宫去，

不出所料，外头空空荡荡，不远处的廊下只有邝露一个人侧身对着宫门站着，看见她出来，非常正式礼遇的躬身行礼问安，锦觅慢慢走过去邝露面前，邝露期待的眼神落在她身后，片刻之后，瞧见宫门紧闭无人出来，才收敛了神色垂眸站着，两个女子谁也没说话，锦觅不说话，是因为已经能猜个七七八八，她猜多半是昨晚上润玉过来的时候邝露就知道，或者当时就已然看见了润玉急匆匆的样子，也或许润玉本来就是搁置了正在商议的政事撇下邝露中途赶过来，邝露知道璇玑宫里有事也不奇怪，今早上之所以没人来打扰，应该就是邝露的意思，她如今是润玉身边第一亲近可靠的红人，大家自然会听从她的吩咐，邝露眼下不说话，可能是没想到润玉这一去到了这样的时候还不出来，她虽然不能自己闯进去，却还是存着一些希望，执着守在这里，想让润玉一出来就见到自己，也想成为润玉身边真正亲近可以分担信赖的人，这些心思，如今的锦觅都看的明白，对这样的邝露，她无话可说，她觉得没必要也没办法告诉邝露润玉当下如何，她本来是想找岐黄医官来看看润玉，不过，看见这样的邝露之后又改了主意，眼下正是多事之秋，润玉身子不好的事，还是不要宣扬出去的好，

这般沉静之中，最后还是邝露先开了口，问润玉当下如何，是否需要单独传唤医官或者其他什么人过来帮手，

锦觅面色沉静看着邝露，淡淡吩咐，润玉的名讳不是你能叫的，你只能称呼陛下，想你在陛下身边服侍了这么久，不该连这样最基本的道理也不明白，这般信口胡言，听在旁人耳中，岂不是徒然给陛下惹来闲言碎语，

邝露沉默不语，锦觅想了想，又看了看时候已然快到正午，于是又吩咐了一句，传我的话，今日陛下有特别的事要操持，暂且罢朝一日，有什么大事，明日早朝的时候一起面奏陛下就是，

她说完这句话就转身往回走，没再去看邝露那不大好看的脸色，她也不想端着身份做个恶人给邝露脸色看，只是恼火邝露对润玉不敬，这才出言惩戒，她早就听说润玉这个天帝于政务上很是艰难，却也没想到即便是邝露这样的人也没打从心眼里正视润玉的天帝身份，她想着在魔界的时候那些人对凤凰毕恭毕敬诚惶诚恐的样子，心里头越发恼恨起来，也就认定了需得把润玉受伤的消息压下去不叫旁人知道才好，想到这，也就顺利成章的连着邝露一起瞒过了，

回到璇玑宫里，润玉还在睡，这让锦觅很是有些不安，轻手轻脚过去床边掀开幔帐，润玉还睡的很沉，她深吸一口气，屏住呼吸伸手过去覆在润玉额头上，努力查探润玉的修为可有恢复，她尽量凝神聚气全神贯注去感受，一番查探下来，让她额头上渗出了细密的汗，之前种种，她自身灵力本就损耗的七七八八，眼下这一番查探很是让她气喘吁吁，好在，据她看来，润玉的修为已然恢复了一些，只要不与人动手，应该不会露出马脚，她才松了一口气，马上又陷入了沉思，昨晚上她回来的时候，看润玉的样子很是惨淡，也吓人的很，怎么才一晚上的功夫，就已然恢复了这么多呢，纵然润玉身上有穷奇的力量，也不该恢复的这么迅速才对，她思来想去，转头之间瞥见散落在一旁的男子衣衫，想起来昨晚上自己和润玉之间的那番行为，恍然大悟，才晓得可能是昨晚上那番灵修的效果，

她摸了摸自己的手腕，想着必定是如此了，就连她这样的朽木身子，经过了昨晚上的灵修，如今都能这样使用为数不多的灵力，在润玉身上肯定也会有不凡的效果，她看着润玉的睡颜，一个胆大包天又切实可行的念头忽然冒了出来，她想着如今对润玉来说万难的局面，想着昨晚上在斗姆元君面前发下的誓言，喉咙里忽然又一次涌上来甜腥的味道，她极力压制下去，咬着嘴唇惨淡的笑，如果在这幅破败之躯撑不住之前，还能物尽其用尽可能帮助润玉恢复灵力，她就算是死，也可以瞑目了吧，润玉为她做了那么多，救了她那么多次，她现在为他做这些力所能及的微末之事，虽然并不能尽然回报他的深恩，只要能够对润玉有点滴帮助，也能让她心安一些，眼下的她，能够为他做的，能够帮到他的，也就只有这么多吧，她凄楚而又落寞的笑了笑，起身更衣，将才穿好的衣衫尽数褪下，只穿着贴身寝衣，想了想，索性将上半身的中衣也褪下，只留下一件贴身小衣，回去床上躺在润玉身边，疲乏困倦漫上来，都还没来得及翻身，她就睡了过去，

润玉醒来的时候很是不能相信已经入夜，他还以为自己只是打了个盹，彻底清醒之后才发现已然是第二天入夜时分，不禁很是惊诧，他几时曾经这般疏散懒惰不自律，才要恼火没有人来叫他起床上朝，忽然认出自己是在璇玑宫里，想起来之前锦觅的样子，马上要起身去看锦觅如何，一转身才发现锦觅就睡在自己身侧，他看着锦觅的样子愣了愣，低头看了看自己，记忆慢慢回笼，才想起来到底发生过什么，一时间又惊又喜，很是不敢相信，可是看看睡在旁边的锦觅，看看她那只穿着一件小衣裸露着大片白玉肌肤的样子，又万分确定两个人之间确实已然发生过了最亲密的事，他才微微用力，就明显感觉到一种不属于他自身的水系灵力从丹田涌起，渐渐渗透至四肢百骸，说不出来的熨帖舒适，好像幼时回到母亲怀抱之中一般的亲切熟悉，他知道那是属于锦觅的灵力，是借由灵修而进入他体内的锦觅的气息，经过了昨晚上的那一番亲昵，他和她已经浑然一体，

他慢慢伸出手去，先是握住了锦觅的手，而后慢慢向上，落在了她袒露着的肩膀上，锦觅在睡梦中循着热力自然转身向他怀中依偎过来，他也就自然而然搂住了她柔滑的身子，两个人之间呼吸相闻的距离，润玉心里满是饱胀的幸福感，他甚至都不敢大力呼吸，唯恐惊醒搅扰了还在睡着的锦觅 ，贪恋痴迷的目光落在锦觅脸上，继而缓缓延展下去落在起伏胸口，这样的角度，刚好让他可以清楚看见被贴身小衣紧紧包裹的山峦沟壑，一时之间不由得急促粗重了几分呼吸，忍了一会还是没忍住，终于还是低头凑过去，埋首在她胸口，嗅闻着她肌肤散发出来的独特女子香气，身子微微颤抖，

胸口传来的压迫感和热力让锦觅迷迷糊糊醒来，她半眯着眼睛低头看去，看见了自己胸口上的润玉，先是愣了愣，回过神来不由得面上一红，连带着身子一僵，润玉抬起头来看着她，四目相对，润玉眼中流淌的真情实感温暖浸润了锦觅，也让她想起来自己之前的那番思虑，她于是放松了自己，一双藕臂搭在润玉肩头，睡醒之后还有些低哑的声音叫了他一声润玉，虽然已经发生过那样的事，可是在润玉面前，锦觅还是有些放不开，她这样叫他做润玉，也是有些拿捏不好分寸，本意是想问他睡醒之后有没有觉得身上好过一些，却不知道，此情此景，她这样子躺在他面前，又用了这样半睡半醒迷离的声音叫他的名字，落在润玉耳中是个什么效果什么意思，他看着这样红润香甜的锦觅，峰峦起伏就在面前，心思一动，那原本扶在锦觅腰间的手滑落下去停在了锦觅圆翘的臀上，锦觅身子一抖，没有挣扎闪避，而是红着脸垂下了眼帘，这般景致之下，润玉觉得，自己如果还是木头一般无所作为，那就真心算不得还是个有血有肉的男人，他于是低头吻了上去，

幔帐之后，锦觅无力的仰着头绷紧了身子，润玉正埋首在她胸口，先是隔着一层单薄贴身小衣的吮吻，与此同时，他的手正在她臀上若有若无的留恋徘徊，没多久胸前的结扣就被他修长的手指逐一解开，两只饱满圆润让人垂涎欲滴水蜜桃显露出来，这下子彻底迷乱了润玉，他张口吞下她的甜美，热力和唇舌共同作用之下，再加上身后传来的热切爱抚，让锦觅从头到脚软绵的没有了力气，她在他口中绽放硬挺，半裸的身子不由自主的磨蹭着他，水到渠成的合二为一，她只能竭尽所能包容接纳着他，那番战栗销魂的滋味让她说不出话来，偶然之间，他铺陈的龙尾触碰到了她的肌肤，带来说不出的销魂滋味，她稀里糊涂勾住了银白色亮闪闪的龙尾，冷硬龙鳞和柔滑肌肤的触碰让两个人同时溢出呻吟之声，不知道什么时候他的龙尾悄然缠绕在她身上，冷玉一般的龙尾和身上汗涔涔的人，冰火两重天的滋味，让锦觅越发乱了气息和声音，富有侵略性的龙尾在她身上缠绕摩擦，不多不少的弹滑舒适，让她忍不住蠕动着自己，想要整个缩在龙尾里不出来，却又被身上的润玉定住动弹不得，迷乱之中几乎哭出声，只能软语央求着润玉，要他的尾巴将她从头到脚包裹缠绕起来，

听了她的话，润玉身子颤了颤，龙尾缠上来的同时，他骤然变了一个样子似的，再无半点之前的斯文儒雅，深入占有，有力探索，让锦觅只能转头咬在龙尾上压抑着喉咙里的呻吟，她是打算用灵修的方式来帮助润玉增长灵力，却没想到会修到这个份上，双腿早已酸软的无力合拢，胸口却还在他的抚弄之下持续传来酥麻快感，她身下忍不住失控的紧了紧，引得润玉越发情动不能自持，也不知道过了多久，她终于忍不住开始呜咽出声，这样之后，偌大的璇玑宫里，一直这般回荡着她断断续续极力压制的声音，还有润玉粗重的喘息，间或夹杂着几声润玉低哑缠绵的呼唤，觅儿，疼吗，她觉得自己似乎一直在疼的哼哼，可是那声音听来却又好像不全是苦楚难受，最后她只能将润玉拉过来，让他吻住了自己，这之后的事她都迷迷糊糊记的不大清楚，只是隐约记得自己好像曾经很委屈的问润玉，是不是打算这样一点一点把她折磨着吃掉，润玉勉强在她耳边回答，不是吃掉，是灵修，这也是灵修的一种方式，她不大情愿的哼哼了几声，很是不以为然，随后就再也无力支撑，就那样睡了过去，

锦觅觉得，她擅自做主宣布罢朝一天，对润玉来说应该已经算是很大的事，没想到，之后润玉在她的基础上又歇息了六天，算起来就是罢朝整整七天，这让锦觅很是有些提心吊胆，生怕自己连累润玉这位当今天帝成为众人眼中的无德陛下，好在经过七天的修养，润玉已经恢复如初，也许是因为得以放下心头的包袱和顾忌，后来那几天，润玉终于能够全心全意入定修行，一开始锦觅在旁边始终战战兢兢，呼吸都不敢太大声，生怕惊扰了润玉练功，后来才发现，只要不走出润玉周围一定范围，她做什么都行，只要能够感受到她还在身边没离开，润玉就可以专注在练功上，邝露来过几次，在璇玑宫门外求见润玉，润玉既不回答也不露面，只是设下了结界让她不得靠近，锦觅站在门口偷偷看着邝露怅然若失离去的背影，心里也有些不忍，大事当前，为了能够尽快帮助润玉恢复修为，她也只能在心里默默对邝露说对不起，只能豁出去没脸没皮的再这样霸着润玉几日，这几日她千辛万苦的瞒着润玉，才没让他发现她的身体其实并没有好转，她心里清楚的很，一旦帮助润玉迈过去眼下这个性命攸关的门槛，她的身体可能就会再也支撑不住，到时候自然可以把完好无损的润玉交还给邝露继续守护，眼下她这样子不过是人间常说的回光返照，也是她的念力使然，她希望润玉平安，更希望润玉可以得到他应该得到的所有，只要能够帮助润玉实现他的梦想，她就是赴汤蹈火也在所不惜，她自知没有办法在战场上直面凤凰替润玉出力，故而只能用这种曲折隐蔽的方式来为润玉尽一份心，如果生死大战不可避免，她希望最起码润玉和凤凰公平争斗，不要让润玉因为她这个无足轻重的人，因为负伤在身不能全力行动的缘故，在众人面前无可奈何的败在凤凰手里，

锦觅的想法很单纯，不过是想方设法报答润玉一直以来对她的恩典，润玉的做法也很简单，不过就是在锦觅伤心痛苦的时候竭尽所能一直陪伴在她身边，这原本没有什么值得非议，人家两个本来就是当下的天帝和天后，夫妻之间再如何亲近别人也说不出来什么闲话来，再说润玉虽然宣布罢朝自己不过问政事，其实备战的事一直在有条不紊进行，大事要务上并无疏漏，只是这些事情传到身在魔界的凤凰耳中，就全然变了一个味道，他听说润玉贪恋锦觅的美色，不惜一连罢朝好几天，只是为了陪在锦觅身边，顿时气得全身发抖，也就越发信了传言，觉得那日激战中锦觅失去的就是润玉的孩子，如果不是这样，锦觅如何肯豁出自己的性命来为润玉挡劫，如果不是这样，现在润玉又如何能够为锦觅一人罢朝这么多天，日日夜夜片刻不离陪在她身边，据说，这么多天以来，润玉连璇玑宫的大门都不曾迈出去过，就连魇兽都没有见过他的面，他只要一想到润玉和锦觅两个在璇玑宫里能做的事，以及说不定此时此刻正在进行的事，就气的恨不得马上杀到天上去夺回那本该属于他的至高尊位，他甚至都已经开始盘算，夺回皇位之后要如何发落锦觅，才能让润玉痛不欲生，才能洗刷干净这番润玉锦觅两个加之在他身上的耻辱，忍无可忍的恼羞成怒，再加上心有不甘，他这位魔尊好几次险些在练功的时候走火入魔，也就越发的恨极了锦觅，


End file.
